


Christmas at Yew Tree Farm

by pookiestheone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: This starts in 1954, a month on from The Lonely Sea; there are references to that story, but it's not necessary to read it first.  It then moves back to Christmas 1953.A bit of fluff, a bit of angst and Christmas.  What more could you ask for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts in 1954, a month on from The Lonely Sea; there are references to that story, but it's not necessary to read it first. It then moves back to Christmas 1953.
> 
> A bit of fluff, a bit of angst and Christmas. What more could you ask for?

As always the short letter from Daisy reminding him that he was expected for Christmas arrived in mid-November. He laughed to himself as he read it because he realised that Daisy was telling him as much as asking him.

_Dear Thomas,_

_We're expecting you on the 5 o'clock on the 24th as usual. Ronnie will pick you up at the station then take you for a drink at the pub. Just one, mind you, dinner is at 6. You two aren't going to let my Christmas Eve meal sit and get cold like you did last year. We're all looking forward to seeing you._

_Love Daisy_

Even before he had started going to the farm for Christmas he knew the Parker boys well; they always seemed to be in and out of Downton's kitchen, cajoling Mrs. Patmore or anyone who would listen out of treats any chance they could get. And they found willing allies in George and his brother Henry Jr. As butler he could have put a stop to it, but he honestly didn't mind; they brightened the dreary old place.

Ronnie, now in his mid-twenties, was the eldest boy who helped Andy run the farm. He was the only one still at home after his younger brother had emigrated to New Zealand the previous year.

It had always been Ronnie who moved out of his room when Thomas came to visit, forcing him to share with his brother. It was also Ronnie who good-naturedly, but out of earshot of his mother, never let Thomas forget that fact; thus the trip to the pub each Christmas in the last few years where he insisted that Thomas buy for "all the inconvenience you cause me."

That too was something that Thomas could have easily put a stop to, but he looked forward to it as part of his Christmas at Yew Tree Farm. Until he had reconnected with George and met Allan a month ago, Christmas was the one time that Thomas chose to become less reclusive. When he thought back to last year it was something that he had at first almost regretted.

* * *

_Christmas Eve 1953_  
Thomas glanced around the noisy pub as he waited. Nothing much really changed from year to year so he didn't know what he expected he would find.

"So Uncle Thomas," Ronnie asked as Thomas set the pint down in front of him, "what did you get me this year?"

Thomas wasn't sure when he had become "Uncle Thomas" rather than "Mr. Barrow."

"What are you, a little boy? You'll wait until tomorrow morning like everyone else."

"Well, it's from my list I sent."

Thomas regarded him closely as he took a long drink of his beer. _He seems odd tonight. He's really flushed, I wonder if he's ill._

"And what makes you think that I didn't just toss that in the trash."

"Because," Ronnie laughed as he lifted his glass, spilling some onto the table, "you get me something off my list each year. It saves you trying to puzzle out what to buy." He wiped the foam from his lips with the back of his hand. "I'm just being considerate."

Thomas had to admit that was true. Ronnie's list, which Thomas had come to depend on, always included things for his parents and his brother too, so he definitely wasn't being selfish.

"Fine, fine. Of course it's off your list. Happy now?"

Ronnie drained his glass and tilted it toward Thomas,

"I will be when you get us another. Please."

"Good thing you added that 'please'," Thomas chided as he got up and headed for the bar. He had only half-finished his own beer, but would buy another as well.

As he waited for the landlord he looked back at Ronnie. There were times he felt a little sorry for him. Even though he was bright and the eldest, it was his brother who had gone on to school in York after Downton, then it was his brother who suddenly decided to go to New Zealand, leaving Ronnie to help with the farm as he was always expected to. He doubted that Ronnie resented any of that; he was definitely Daisy's and Andy's child. Still it didn't mean Thomas couldn't resent it for him. In a way Ronnie was trapped just as he had been and although it didn't seem to make a difference, Thomas was sure that he knew it.

"Here you go." Thomas passed him the glass as he sat down, then raised his own in a toast, "to another Christmas at Yew Tree."

Ronnie nodded and drank half his glass.

"Easy, now. Is there a rush?"

Ronnie looked at the clock over Thomas's shoulder.

"Another half hour," he shrugged.

Thomas sensed that Ronnie's mood had begun to shift, to become nervously serious, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Well then let's just enjoy this, shall we." Thomas decided to try a new subject. "So how's that girl of yours. Amelia?"

"She's marrying someone next March."

_Right, there goes my foot right into my mouth._

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"Not your fault, is it." Ronnie drank the rest of his glass and leant forward, staring into the bottom of it. "Sometimes these things don't work out. Besides she wasn't for me anyway. Putting on airs all the time. Marrying a banker from York or somewhere."

He looked up, forcing a smile

"Let's have another pint."

"I'm fine with this one."

"I'm not." Ronnie stood up. "It's Christmas, Uncle Thomas, and I want to be happy." His foot snagged the leg of the chair as he moved away and he stumbled, catching himself just in time on the edge of a nearby table.

_He can't be that drunk. He's only had two. Unless …_

Thomas watched as Ronnie unsteadily made his way back to the table, concentrating on the glass so as not to spill it.

"What's wrong, Ronnie. How much did you drink before you picked me up?" Thomas demanded.

"Just a bit." He patted the breast pocket of his jacket.

Thomas stared at him. _Whisky and beer? This isn't good._

"Is it this girl, is that it?" _How the hell did I become father confessor again?_ "Don’t you think there'll be others? You'll find someone else. Just because she was foolish enough to pass you over …"

"You never married, did you? Did they all pass you over?"

"This isn't about me." _What the hell are we talking about?_

"No, it's not. It's about me and I don't give a fuck what Amelia does. Don't think I ever did. 'More fish in the sea?' All that's bullshit," he snorted. "Besides, I'm just like you," he added as he reached for his glass, "girls really aren't for me."

He moved so fast that he caught Ronnie off guard. His hand seized his wrist and clamped down with surprising strength, causing him to wince and grunt in pain.

"That’s enough." He squeezed harder. "Understand? You have said enough, Ronnie, and you've had more than enough to drink. Now get up, we're going."

"I don't …"

"Shut up. I know why you said it. You need someone else to know; it's soul-crushing, smothering, to keep it all inside."

Thomas kept his voice down but it was still menacing.

"But so help me God if you don't keep quiet and come with me I'll take you home right now and then we can discuss this in front of your parents. Do you want that?"

"Is there something wrong?" the landlord asked as he started to come out from behind the bar.

"No, it's fine," Thomas answered. "We're leaving. He's just feeling a bit under the weather."

"Then just get him out of here before he does something I'll make him regret."

Despite Ronnie being much younger and obviously stronger Thomas was able to bundle him out of the pub and over to a bench across the road. They got there just in time for Ronnie to kneel on it and throw up on the grass behind. When he finished retching Thomas handed him his handkerchief.

"Here's what we're going to do." Thomas pushed Ronnie's hand away as he tried to give him back the handkerchief. "We're going to get some coffee at the café and then we'll wait until I'm sure you aren't going to embarrass yourself too much at home."

"But dinner. Mum will be ready to hang me."

"So she should. You're just lucky I don't help her tie the knot."

"I'm sorry."

"A little late for that, Ronnie."

"I've ruined it, haven't I? You won't come for Christmas next year." He stopped and turned to Thomas, grabbing his arm in a panic. "You'll stay this year, though. Mum and Da will never forgive me if you leave."

"Why would you think that? I'm staying. And I'll come next year if I'm asked. I know you were scared and had too much to drink, but you and I need to have a talk about what you said. It was dangerous for both of us in public like that."

Ronnie just nodded.

"Now let's get that coffee and get our stories straight for Daisy. Lord help us if we don't."

As they made their way to the café Thomas realised he would have to talk to Andy as well because he was the only way that Ronnie could have known about him. He would do his best, but he was almost sure he couldn't keep him out of it; Andy was no fool. _This could be a bloody disaster._

Maybe it was the realisation of what he had done, but Ronnie seemed to sober up quickly, so a little over half an hour later they climbed into the truck. Thomas took the driver's seat even though Ronnie insisted he would be fine. When they finally pulled up to the farm they were almost an hour late.

"Are you ready?" Thomas asked as they got to the door.

Ronnie just shook his head unhappily.

"And where have you two been?" Daisy demanded, shaking a spoon at them. "I've kept it warm as best I can, but it's pretty well ruined."

"I'm sure it will be great as usual," Thomas murmured as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "My fault. I was regaling Ronnie with tales of excitement from Tanton and we lost track of time."

Daisy eyed them both suspiciously; it was obvious Thomas was lying, and badly too. She knew it was about Ronnie. There was something wrong with him, there had been for almost a year, even before the break up with Amelia, but neither she nor Andy could get him to talk. He had always been mood at times, but this was different. She hated it when either of her boys were sad, but this time she hadn't been able to fix it; Ronnie wouldn't tell her anything so she **could** fix it. Before she could say anything Andy came through the door.

"Well, look who finally showed up," Andy smiled broadly as he shook Thomas's hand. He looked over Thomas's shoulder to Ronnie who had moved to a far corner of the room.

"And you, young man …" He looked down when Thomas touched his forearm. "Uh … we'll talk later. Now go get washed up before your mother decides to stuff something in addition to that goose," he laughed as he winked at Daisy.

After Ronnie had all but fled the room, Thomas turned to Andy as Daisy began setting the food on the table.

"You and I need to have a quiet word after dinner."

Once they were all at the table and the food was being passed around Thomas realised that in spite of his fears there had been no real confrontation with Daisy and he had managed to derail whatever Andy was going to say. _Always be thankful for small mercies._ Both of them knew that there was something wrong though so his job was still to tackle what Andy had said about him and to keep Ronnie out of it - if he could.

Daisy sighed as she sat back and looked at the empty plates and dirty serving dishes. Despite her misgivings the meal hadn't been ruined; admittedly it hadn't been her best but the evidence sitting in front of her told her it had been a success.

"All right you three, clear out while I get these taken care of."

"I'll dry, Mum," Ronnie jumped up and began to gather the bowls.

"Scraps for the pigs, remember," Andy reminded them as he and Thomas stood.

"Like we would ever forget, dear," Daisy laughed as she picked up the plates and cutlery.

"And speaking of pigs, I'm going to show Thomas that new sow."

"I'm sure he can hardly wait," Ronnie mumbled as he gently nudged his mother with his elbow, making her laugh again.

"Oh, and the cow. Don't forget the cow, Andy," Daisy giggled as she headed for the sink, arms loaded. "What's a trip to Yew Tree Farm without a tour of the livestock?"

Andy looked over his shoulder at them both as he went out the door. Things were approaching normal again. When Daisy was put out, when Ronnie was upset, he struggled with what to do, with how to get them past it. He eventually had learned that all it took was patience and time, but it was the waiting that hurt him. And with Ronnie all he seemed to be doing recently was wait, hoping it wasn't disaster he was waiting for.

"Better put on those boots, Thomas." Andy indicated a pair sitting at the door. "Can't have you mucking through the yard in your shoes."

"I never could have been a farmer," Thomas said as he trudged after Andy.

"Surprise, surprise," Andy chuckled as he stopped at the first pen. "And you're not the least bit interested in pigs or cows unless they're headed for your stomach, so let's have that talk instead."

Thomas leant over the fence beside him. _No beating around the bush I guess._

"All right then. What have you told Ronnie about me?"

"I don't understand."

"Fine. About my amorous preferences. How's that?" It came out a lot harsher than Thomas intended. _So much for being careful._

Thomas could swear he saw Andy blush.

"I … we never told him anything. We wouldn't. Why? What has he said? Is that's what's wrong tonight? What did you say to him?"

"Don't panic, Andy. It's just that according to him I'm not interested in women."

"He said that? But neither of us ever told him."

"He still knows though. You and Daisy have talked about it obviously, so he probably overheard somehow."

Andy was quiet for a minute.

"And he said this to you tonight? Why would he even … Wait, are you telling me that …"

Thomas sighed. So much for keeping Ronnie out of it. It was an attempt that had been doomed from the start. He couldn't bring up the subject and not expect Andy to begin to connect the dots, so he scrambled to stop him.

"No I am not. He essentially accused me of not understanding about Amelia because of what I am. I don't think he meant it cruelly, but you and Daisy need to know that he knows. And, please, both of you need to be more careful."

Thomas couldn't be sure whether or not Andy believed him, but he hoped that by shifting the blame back to them he had succeeded.

Andy looked at him closely, trying to use the moonlight to see his face. He had always been so good at hiding things behind those impassive eyes when he wanted that Andy had difficulty gauging what was true and what wasn't. But tonight those eyes failed him. And if what Andy was thinking was right then he and Daisy were wading into uncharted seas with Ronnie. It was something neither of them were prepared to handle.

He knew how people reacted, he had seen it with Thomas and at first he had reacted the same way. But Thomas, despite that, had never been anything but kind to him, even when he hadn’t been kind in return. Daisy had less pleasant experiences with him, but as Thomas changed she too grew to understand and accept him.

Andy realised long ago that she wasn't nearly as naïve as others thought, as innocent as others tried to keep her. She knew just as well as he did about Thomas. It may have shocked her at one time, but it didn't seem to matter now. Otherwise she wouldn't have kept insisting that he join them for Christmas.

He knew what the church said, what other people said, but Ronnie was their son and he didn't care. If he were like Thomas it couldn't help but influence how they saw him and it would take time to come to terms with it, but he knew that neither of them would love him any less.

He was still Ronnie, their eldest, the boy who always made them laugh, the one Andy depended on and now that Danny was in New Zealand, the only boy Daisy could dote on. He would never let anything happen to him. But they would need help to keep him safe, help to try to make sure he was happy once again.

Andy tugged at Thomas's sleeve.

"It's chilly. Time to go back inside and get some mulled cider to warm us up."

Andy held open the door, but stopped Thomas before he could go in.

"I want you to talk to Ronnie."

He knew that Thomas wouldn't need him to say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of animal husbandry and farming is about the same as Thomas's, so please make allowances for errors and mark it down to poetic license.

The mulled cider had become a tradition. Everyone would sit at the fire, Ronnie and Danny on the floor in front on a blanket, and talk. Sometimes it would be about the days a Downton, which both boys never seemed to tire of hearing about, but more often it would be about what had happened in the past year. It would last into the night until everyone was yawning, struggling to keep their eyes open.

Tonight it was mainly about plans for the farm now that Lord Grantham had sold it to them. They had a mortgage, but it was now theirs, although a couple of the pigs still belonged to the Crawleys. They were even going to put in bids on two neighbouring ones, both currently vacant, both considerably bigger than their own.

The one furthest away was just a tenancy, but the land was good for crops that could be used as feed and would help to reduce their costs by at least a quarter. The other, which they could see from the end of their lane and was within walking distance, was a purchase of the land and buildings. It would be for more pigs, but this time everything would be theirs.

It would mean a lot of extra work but they had determined that the farms would more than pay for themselves once they got them up and running. Although Andy was sure he still wanted them, he now realised that it would be too much to handle without Danny.

And his absence made this first Christmas Eve without him different, at times a bit subdued. While his parents were happy that he already seemed to be doing so well in New Zealand, it didn't stop them from missing him.

"He wrote that he might come home next year for a visit," Daisy said as she stared into the fire, "but it's so far and so expensive."

Ronnie leant his head back against his mother's knees.

"If he says he'll come, he'll come."

She reached forward to ruffle his hair. "My little optimist."

"Not so little any more, Mum." He yawned and stretched. "It's early, but I'm going to go up. Christmas tomorrow, but the animals don't know that do they." Standing, he leant down and kissed the top of Daisy's head before turning to Thomas. "I'll put your bags in my room."

They watched him as he climbed the stairs.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he Andy?" Daisy asked anxiously.

"Of course. What's that saying? 'This too shall pass.'"

"Doesn't stop me from worrying though." Suddenly she remembered that Thomas was there. "I'm sorry, Thomas, it's Christmas and I'm nattering on."

Thomas reached over and put his hand on hers.

"It's fine and you know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He caught Andy's eye. "But I am a little tired too. I think I'll go up and unpack then go to bed, if you don't mind."

"Off you go then. I'd offer you hot cocoa, but I'm sure the cider will keep you warm."

The farmhouse was old, the stairs and the floors creaked, so being quiet was almost impossible. He had just started to unpack when he heard the soft knock.

"Come in, Ronnie."

"Is this a good time," he asked as he pulled up the chair from his desk.

"As good as any," Thomas answered as he hung his shirts in the wardrobe. "Why did you give me your room, by the way? I could have used Danny's."

"Can't break with tradition, Uncle Thomas. Besides, my bed's fairly new and more comfortable than that old thing of Danny's. I don't mind at all."

Thomas folded his pants and socks into the drawer that Ronnie always emptied for him and sat down on the bed.

"You got off easy. I thought Daisy might be tempted to hit you with that spoon."

"But you took the blame."

"You don't really think she bought that, do you?"

"Well … no, I guess not." He paused and look down at his hands. "You spoke to Da, then. What about?"

"Nothing in particular. We just cleared up some things."

"He knows, doesn't he." Ronnie's voice was shaking. "You told him."

"I did nothing of the sort. But yes, he suspects. He asked me to talk to you, so what do you think?"

"I can't do this, Uncle Thomas. I can't face them if they know."

"Don't you bloody start crying, you hear. You already messed up one good handkerchief on me."

Ronnie sniffed back his tears as he laughed softly.

"We can talk more tomorrow if you want, Ronnie, but a few things for now. How do you know that you don't, as you say, like girls?"

"There was a boy at school and a year or so after; he'd ride his bike out here or I'd go see him when I could, but he moved away. Then really nothing until last Spring. We hired Sean to help out for a couple of months to get us over the hump after Danny left. I didn't plan it, but somehow I knew almost the minute I saw him. It couldn't last no matter how much we wanted it to, but we were happy while it did and it just felt right. And that's why I didn't care what Amelia did. I stopped fooling myself that she or any other woman would make me happy."

"I see." _So not just some vague feeling then._ "Do you want to stay here? Do you want to be a farmer like Andy or do you want something else?"

"Of course I'm going to stay here. They need me."

"I didn't ask if they needed you. I asked if it's what you want."

"Yes, it is. But …"

"But?"

"What I don't want is to end up some lonely old man, with nothing but his animals. Sitting in the front of the fire each evening, thinking about what might have been. Talking to himself because there's no one else." He sighed. "And yet I can't see myself married. I couldn't do that to anyone."

He tilted his chair back.

"Pretty damn hopeless, isn’t it. What chance do I have stuck out here. Having Sean for those few weeks was a fluke. I would have been better off if it had never happened. It makes it worse when I see him in Ripon when I go to the market. We never do anything but talk of course. I won't stay away from him because I don't want to, but we can't be together."

"So he's still here?" Thomas asked.

"He worked part time for a couple of farmers after he left us. And now that winter's here it's afternoons at that pub in Ripon, The Stag. Don't know why he hasn't moved on like he said he would."

_I'm pretty sure I do._ "Don't lose hope. Believe it or not things sometimes have a way of working out."

"Not for me, Uncle Thomas," Ronnie replied dejectedly as he stood. "Not for me."

"Nonsense. Just trust your old Uncle Thomas. You'll see."

He turned to the one bag that still lay open on the bed, pulling out a neatly wrapped present tied with red and green ribbons.

"Here. I brought you two gifts this year so you can have one a little early. Happy Christmas.

"It's that book, isn't it. The one from my list."

"Just might be."

"Thank you. And Happy Christmas."

Thomas sat for a moment after Ronnie left then unpacked the rest of the gifts and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas woke early the next morning to the muffled sounds of conversation floating up the stairs from the kitchen, but by the time he got ready and went down the only person he found was Daisy.

"Tea or coffee?" she asked over her shoulder from the stove. "There's both."

"Coffee I think," he answered as he picked up the pot that sat on the stove beside her. "The boys out with the animals?"

"They eat first," she laughed, "then us. Cow needs milked too."

Thomas sat down at the table and stirred some sugar into his coffee.

"The place keeps them busy. And you want more?"

"Andy does. He says it's the only way forward. I agree, still I worry like he does that it will be all too much. Both of them work hard, but there are only so many hours in the day."

"You'll need help if you get the other properties."

"I can't see how we won't. More than tripling the land; growing crops, more livestock. Andy knows it too. At least a full time man."

"But you're still going to do it."

Daisy moved the frying pan to one side and turned to him.

"It's security, Thomas. For us, but more for Ronnie. A farm this size can struggle, particularly now that we own it and aren't just tenants. We don't have money like the Crawleys do to fall back on to take any loss."

"But you need money to get them?"

"Yes, a down payment on the one we're buying, but the new pigs will cost the most up front. Andy has gone to the bank; we put together a plan showing how we can easily pay it back. Now we're just waiting. One good thing is that we were told that no one but us has shown any interest and the land agent said he would let us know if that changed. We may be the only ones, but that still doesn't mean they will be ours if we don't have that money."

"Are there buildings on them?"

"A good house and a decent barn on one, just some old sheds on the other that we plan on using for crops."

"So you could rent the house out."

"I said we should use it for the hired man. Free rent, less wages."

"Smart."

"Why, thank you. Not just Daisy the kitchen maid anymore."

Thomas smiled as she turned back to the stove.

He was just finishing his coffee when Andy and Ronnie returned. While they cleaned up, Daisy put the food on the plates and set them on the table as they sat down.

Thomas looked around at them all.

"Happy Christmas everyone. And thank you for inviting me once again."

Andy grinned as he reached over to clap him on the shoulder. "Seems like it wouldn't really be Christmas without you."

* * *

Their plates were cleared, dishes done - this time Thomas had insisted on drying - and the presents opened before 9 o'clock. They all sat in front of the fire once again, but this time they had sherry and not mulled cider. Daisy's Christmas cake - Mrs. Patmore's recipe - was cut in pieces on a plate that they passed around.

"So, Andy, do you feel like a drive?" Thomas asked as he drank the last of his sherry. "Want to show me these farms you're looking at? I think I know the ones but it's been a while."

"I can show you, Uncle Thomas."

"Thanks, Ronnie, but I think I would like Andy to. As long as he has the time."

"Of course I'll take you. We could just walk to the one, but it's a bit cold for that. It's not that far to either of them so we should only be a half hour or so. There's nothing pressing with the animals anyway. Grab your coat and put on those boots again while I get the truck started."

As Thomas settled into the seat beside Andy he realised that what he was going to do might seem like betraying Robbie's confidence, but he had sensed last night both that Robbie knew this conversation was going to take place and that Andy wouldn't be too surprised.

"I talked to Ronnie last night," he said, trying to sound as casual as he could.

"I figured you would."

"He's going to need your support."

"So it's what I thought then."

Thomas noted that he hadn't said feared.

"In the end he'll have to find his own way. All you can do is help where you can. If it eventually means talking, unlikely as I think that will be for a while, then be prepared; if it's silence then you need to accept that."

"We just want him to be happy. Can he be?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Andy, but Ronnie isn't me. I'd like to think he'll have the chance, but he doesn't believe that, not yet anyway."

They pulled into the laneway of the first farm and came to a stop in front of the house.

"It's hard, Thomas. You want to protect them, even when they're grown up like Ronnie. You try your best to ensure that they get every opportunity you can give them."

"And that's what these farms are about, right?"

"Yes. It would have been for the both of them, but now it's only for him."

"Daisy says you've gone to the bank."

"Does she now. Oh well, if she can't tell you then who. Yes, we need £200 for the down payment and for the pigs. I'd like some extra for odds and ends, but that's a nice round number. It's still a lot of money for people like us. The Crawleys will let us pay the rest out of the earnings and the tenancy is just rent, but at first all that will have to come from the earnings of our own farm. We could manage it without too much difficulty for about a year and by then this farm will be making money."

"But none of it really matters now." He sighed and shrugged. "I haven't told Daisy, but the bank already said no."

"What? Why keep it from her?"

"It's Christmas, Thomas. Her first one without Danny; that's bad enough. I'll tell her later this week."

As they got out of the truck, Thomas looked around.

"This is old Reilly's place, isn't it?"

"That's right. Not much to see at the other property so I thought we would just come here. This was a pig farm too until he had his stroke last year. His sister sold off everything and moved him to a home, but I can get enough pigs to more than make a go of it, they're good breeding stock too. It would have been ideal.

"Use me as your bank."

"What?"

"We'll write up an agreement. I'll charge you whatever the bank would have."

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not."

"It's your money."

"Same terms as the bank, you give me the same guarantee. And I get interest. I don’t see a problem."

"But if it all goes wrong before we pay it off, we'll lose you as a friend. I don't want that."

"Do you put a price on friendship, Andy? I definitely don't. Do you really believe that I would look at you and Daisy and the boys and ask how much you're worth to me? What would I say to myself? 'Oh, I guess £200 on a good day sounds about right. I could throw that away on them, not a penny more though.' You mustn't think very much of me if you believe that I would let the possibility of losing money come between us."

"I didn't mean it that way, Thomas."

"That's really how it sounded."

"But do you have that to spare right now?"

"Would I offer it if I didn't?"

"I need to talk to Daisy," Andy said quietly.

"Of course." Thomas got the impression that he had begun to consider the idea seriously.

"Let's go inside. I still have a key. Daisy used to check on Mr. Reilly every day before his stroke, just to make sure he was all right, sometimes she would bring him dinner. She didn't like him living alone. And now we help keep an eye on the place for the land agent."

Andy lit a portable lamp and they spent a few minutes going through the house. It needed a good cleaning, lots of paint, a few panes of glass and some wall patching, but Daisy was right that it was liveable.

"Daisy says you would give this to the hired man."

"She told you that as well did she. Quite talkative when she wants to be. Yes, and it has the barn so it makes sense."

"When will you hire?"

"As soon as we can after we get the properties. There's a lot of work to do so we can get running as soon as possible. Idle farms only lose money; the longer they're idle, the more they lose and we can't afford that.

"We'll have to pay him of course and that will come out of our own farm as well until this one starts earning. But he'll live free and Daisy will make sure that he gets all his meals with us - she cooks like Danny's still here anyway - so we'll end up with a good but fair deal."

"So you should be looking."

"We don't have the farms yet."

"But you will and soon. Don't wait to tell Daisy next week, do it tonight after dinner and explain what I'm offering. At the same time tell her that I'm not taking no for an answer."

He paused then sat down on the corner of an old table that had been abandoned in the corner of the room.

"No, don't say that. Tell her I just want to talk to her before she says no. But you and Ronnie need to be somewhere else so we can be alone."

When they left the house they spent a few minutes looking around the barn before climbing back into the truck and heading down the laneway back to Yew Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> £200 may not sound like a lot, but with a bit of research I found one estimate that £1 in the early 50's would be equivalent to about £22 today. And from an article in The Telegraph, which is probably more relatable, "This has, of course, been reflected in average wages. In 1952 men earned an average £9 a week, and women received just £5."


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner had been leftovers that Daisy had managed, as always, to make far from dull, with an apple tart that she had baked that afternoon for dessert. Thomas realised it was good thing that he didn't visit more often given how much food Daisy assumed he would eat.

As they sat at the table finishing their tea Andy nodded to Ronnie. "Go check the pens and the barn, will you. That one sow is still worrying me so have a close look at her too."

"Right." Ronnie swallowed the last of his tea.

"I think I'll come along for the fresh air." Thomas caught Andy's eye and quickly indicated Daisy as he stood. "Don't mind do you?"

"Of course not."

Thomas closed the door behind them and they headed across the yard, skirting the icy puddles where they could.

"Listen, Ronnie, when we get back can you make an excuse to go up to your room for a while. I want to talk to Daisy alone."

Ronnie stopped dead in his tracks causing Thomas to run into him.

"Why?" He turned, almost knocking Thomas off his feet. "It's about me, isn't it? Please don't do that, Uncle Thomas."

"It's not about you."

"Why can't I be there then?"

"Your father's not going to be there either."

"I don't like the sound of this, not at all." Ronnie grabbed Thomas's arm. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. In fact when we've finished, things will be even better."

"You're an odd one, Uncle Thomas," Ronnie chuckled as he began walking again. "Damn mysterious too."

"I've been told that."

When they eventually returned Daisy was still sitting at the table, hands crossed in front of her, but Andy was nowhere to be seen.

"I, uh … I think I'll go up and read some of that new book," Ronnie announced nervously.

"That's nice, dear."

"I'll be down again later."

"I'll make some more tea."

Thomas sat down beside her and waited until the floors upstairs were quiet.

"Andy told you what we talked about."

"Yes."

"And you're thinking of saying no."

"Yes, because …"

"No." Thomas reached over and put his hand on top of hers. "You need to listen to me first. Will you do that?"

She nodded.

"You know I don't have much of a family. My sister, that's it. And it's been years since I've seen her. But you know what? If I found out she could use money for something like this she wouldn't even have to ask, it would be hers without a second thought. You and Andy are as much my family as anyone, maybe more. Your boys might as well be my nephews; I'm pretty sure Ronnie thinks he is."

That elicited a quiet laugh and another nod.

"So let me do this as family. Let me help give Ronnie the chance that I know both of you want him to have, because that’s who all this is for, isn't it."

"It's a lot of money, Thomas."

"First Andy thinks I would put a price on friendship, now you think I would put one on love."

Daisy's inhaled sharply in surprise. _Well, I never._ She suddenly realised why this had become important to him.

"Don't you make me cry, Thomas Barrow."

He squeezed her hand. "I'd never do that, especially not at Christmas."

He waited a few seconds, but she didn't say anything.

"So, do I have a yes?"

Daisy pulled her hands free and lifted her apron to wipe her eyes, then leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You do."

"Good, now let's have that tea."

"We just finished the last about an hour ago."

"Do you have anything stronger?"

"There's a bottle of whisky in the pantry, but before we get ahead of ourselves Andy and I need to explain to Ronnie. He thought the money would come from the bank."

"Oh, that's right. Damn. Better you tell him alone when you get a chance then he can ask me if he wants. So tea it is then."

While Daisy prepared the tea Thomas climbed the stairs and knocked on Andy's bedroom door.

"Yes."

Thomas opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Tea. A celebration, but don't say anything to Ronnie yet."

Andy broke into a broad grin.

"You're a bit of a smooth talker, aren't you."

"A man of many talents, Andy, that's me."

Thomas continued down the hallway to get Ronnie.

"Tea, boyo."

"Uh … all right. Is everything good?" Ronnie asked as he followed Thomas out the door.

"Couldn't be better." He stopped at the top of the stairs. "Do you think you can you get away for a few hours in the afternoon day after tomorrow? I want to go into Ripon for something and I'd like you to drive me."

"I'm sure Da can do without me for a while if he knows I'm not going to be here."

"Good, good."


	5. Chapter 5

  
_December 27, 1953_

Ronnie spoke for the first time as they pulled out onto the road heading to Ripon. His silence had worried Thomas.

"You're loaning Da the money."

"Yes."

When Ronnie didn't say anything else Thomas decided he had to ask, "Is there a problem with that?"

"No. It's just that I don't know how to thank you properly. I mean they've never said outright but it's obvious they're doing this for me so I should be the one doing the thanking."

"Tell you what, you help make a success of this and that will be enough."

"It's a deal." He glanced at Thomas and smiled before turning his eyes back to the road and beginning to hum some unrecognisable tune.

Thomas was glad the drive only took fifteen minutes because as far as he was concerned Ronnie was going too fast and he found himself gripping the armrest more than once.

"So where to?" Ronnie asked as he pulled into an empty space.

"I thought maybe a pint first. How about that pub? The Stag is it?"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? You don't want me to meet this young man?"

"Is that what this is all about? I told you it's over."

"Do you want it to be? Does he?"

"It doesn't matter what either of us might want. He'll move on somewhere else once the work here dries up."

"Why does he have to? You're going to need a hired man. Think, Ronnie, think. Was Andy pleased with his work? If so then he already has an advantage."

"He certainly has the right experience with pigs. And he knows about feed crops and harvesting."

"And he would be living just down the road. By himself. For God's sake Ronnie, wake up! Here's your chance for some happiness. And trust me, those chances don’t come along very often for men like us."

"We would have to be careful."

"Don't let that stop you."

"I don't know if he would go for it."

"Standing here by the truck in the cold isn't going to get you the answer. Take me to the pub so you can buy us a pint and find out."

As they started down the street Thomas briefly gripped Ronnie's shoulder. _Of course he'll go for it._

The warmth of the fire welcomed them as they stepped through the door into the almost empty pub.

"I don't see him," Ronnie said as he looked around. "Maybe …"

At that someone stood up from behind the bar. He was good-looking, as tall as Thomas, as fair as Ronnie was dark, with a mop of untamed dark red hair that he ran his hand through to straighten.

"Dammit, that better… Ronnie! Sorry, I'm having trouble with the barrel." He nodded toward the room and laughed. "Got to keep up with all these thirsty customers." He reached across the bar to shake his hand, then looked questioningly at Thomas.

"Oh. Sean this is Thomas Barrow. Uncle Thomas, Sean O'Daly."

"Uncle Thomas?" Sean asked as he shook hands. "Are you Mrs. Parker's brother?" Thomas heard that he hadn't lost any of his Irish accent; it reminded him so much of his mother's.

"No, he's not really my uncle. It's just … well, it's a story for later I guess."

"So a couple of pints?” Sean asked. "I think I've got that damn thing working."

"Yes, please. Ronnie set his money on the counter. "You all alone today?"

Sean looked up at the clock as he slid the beers across the bar.

"Fifteen minutes more then the landlord's back and I'm off early. It's dead as you can see. Has been since we opened."

Thomas noticed that Sean's hand lingered as he gave Ronnie his change.

"It's good to see you. Thought you might have come in before Christmas."

"You know that getting away isn't always easy for me."

Thomas nudged him with the toe of his shoe.

"Uh … can the three of us go somewhere when you're done? That tea room across the street maybe. I have some news."

"Of course." Sean looked at Thomas wondering why he was included. "There's nothing wrong is there?"

"No, no. I just want to talk about something," Ronnie assured him before they took their glasses to an empty table.

"I don't have to go with you two," Thomas said as they sat down. I mean if you want to talk to him alone that is."

"I'd like you there. This could be the start of the most important thing I've ever done, maybe that I'll ever do." He took a drink and set the glass down, turning it round and round on the table. "And you're the main reason I'm able even able to consider it."

As they waited, Ronnie talked about the work that would have to be done to get the new farms up and running, but he also worried if Sean would be happy with the house. He knew Daisy planned on making sure it was clean, but there was no furniture, not even a bed.

"He'll need cups too. And a kettle. And somewhere to boil water. I can't even remember if there's a stove."

Thomas reached over and grabbed the empty glass, fearing it was going to end up on the floor.  
"Slow down. Of course there's a stove. The rest will all fall into place."

Ronnie laughed. "See, that's also why I want you there. You can stop me when I start to make a bloody fool of myself." He looked up as Sean approached.

"I'm ready to go."

Like the pub, the tea room wasn't busy so they were able to order right away. As they waited, Ronnie quickly explained what was happening. When he finished, Sean sat and said nothing for a moment.

"I didn't know you were going to buy another farm."

"It all started after you left, but there's more."

He was interrupted by the arrival of their tea.

"More?" Sean asked when the waitress had left.

"We're going to need a full time man. There'll be a free house and Mum's cooking. Da will even make sure the house is kept heated."

"Do you think that …"

"That you can have the job," Ronnie finished for him. "Da was sorry to lose you. Mum treated you like she treated Danny. You're all but there." He stopped and glanced at Thomas. "And you know how I feel," he added quietly.

Thomas could have sworn that he saw the pieces drop into place as Sean listened, but when Ronnie cautiously touched the back of his hand he also saw the quick, worried look that he gave him. Ronnie noticed too.

"Don't worry about Uncle Thomas."

At first Sean looked puzzled then he smiled quickly in realisation.

"Of course I want it. Something told me to stay around, but I was starting to lose hope. When would I start?"

"I … uh." Ronnie looked at Thomas in desperation. "I didn't ask."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here because I did. Andy's seeing the Crawley's land agent early next week. He dropped by his house Boxing Day to confirm he had the money and that the farms were still available. He thinks title should clear in about ten days. So I expect he would hire almost immediately after that because he wants the first of the pigs by mid-February. Although better you than me starting work outside in winter."

Sean winked at Ronnie. "You've never been a farmer then."

"Good point."

"I'll talk to them when I get home. Da saw you a couple of weeks ago so he knows you're still around. I'm sure they'll say yes so maybe I can come and get you tonight after we've finished dinner and we could look at the house. See what you think."

"I'd like that. I'm boarding on Turner Lane, big white place with a sign out front. You can't miss it."

"Not interested in the wages?" Thomas asked as they stood to leave.

"I know what I'm worth and I know Mr. Parker's fair. I'm not worried."

Thomas insisted on paying and then met them in the street where they walked to the truck. Before they pulled away Ronnie rolled down his window so Sean could lean it.

"I'll see you tonight. Still can't believe this is going to happen."

"I don't know, Sean, maybe we have a guardian angel. A Christmas one at that."

Ronnie rolled up the window as they drove off.

"You said that things sometimes have a way of working out, Uncle Thomas, but you're the reason they have. Seems you weren't just satisfied with giving me two gifts this year."

About a minute later he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I suddenly imagined you with a halo."

~~~ End ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention was that Ronnie's slowness to grasp the idea of Sean as the hired man was the result of the other things going on in his life that have him preoccupied. Besides I needed it as part of "Thomas the guardian angel" :)
> 
> I see a few other stories spinning out of this. Ronnie and Sean five years on. Danny sends money for Daisy and Andy to visit New Zealand at Christmas to see their first grandchild. Thomas and Allan (from The Lonely Sea) visit the farm for Christmas. Maybe separate stories, maybe all one.

**Author's Note:**

> I know calling your father "Da" is more of an Irish thing, but who's to say Andy's parents aren't Irish and he's just keeping up the tradition with his boys.


End file.
